Goodnight Moon
by Ariadne1994
Summary: En la llegada de Collete a su ciudad, descubrió que su hogar estaba vacío, y que su existencia y la de su familia había sido borrada. Collete era el nuevo objetivo de demonios, por lo que decide buscar la mitológica isla de Clyo, donde estará a salvo.


CAP 1

C H I C A GO, O C T U B R E D E 1 9 2 5 (actualidad)

Veia pasar el paisaje por detras del cristal. Estaba en un tren, viajaba sin un rumbo para encontrar respuestas. Algo estúpido ¿no crees? Pero todo esto no lo estaria haciendo sino fuera por que ya no me quedaba nada en mi hogar...

C H I C A GO, S E P T I E M B R E

Corria por la avenida mas adinerada de Chicago, era de noche, y parecia que esa en especial no habria ningun guardia vigilando. Corria por que me perseguian. Un ladron, un violador, lo que fuese. En vez de seguir por la amplia y desolada avenida, decidi ir por los callejones e intentar que me perdiera de vista. Pero como era de noche yo tambien empece a confundirme por esas callejuelas. Hasta que llegue a un callejon sin salida. Y el estaba al otro lado ya.

-¿Q-que quieres...?¿dinero, joyas...?

No contesto. Saco un cuchillo y se empezo a acercar, su cara estaba tapada.

Cerre los ojos fuertemente... y hoy un grito.

Algo habia atravesado al hombre de lado a lado, y ese algo estaba creciendo, mas bien, como si saliera del selo. Me quede paralizada.

Saco la garra que habia aravesado al hombre, le agarro de la cabeza y se lo trago. Era enorme, un mounstruo negro y aterrador.

Y ahora me agarraba a mi.

- ¿Q-que eres?¿que quieres? - el miedo se apoderaba de mi, jamas vi algo asi.

- Al fin... te encontre - su voz era profunda y aterradora. - Hueles tan bien... mejor de lo que

esperaba...

No lo podía creer... ¿mi vida acabaria de esta forma? Mi histeria me hacía gritar cada

vez más - ¡Alejate de mi!

Alzo su zarpa y me rasgo la piel, produciendome heridas profundas en algunos sitios. Grite de dolor.

-Eres muy molesta para que te hayan elegido a ti - ¿elegirme...? - la carrera la gano yo al final - su voz cruel sonaba triunfante - ahora... te dare el privilegio de que no sufriras mientras te mato.

Golpeo mi cabeza. La visión se hacia más borrosa por momentos, mi emtne se nublaba...

hasta que ya no supe nada más...

"¿He muerto? Ya no siento nada." Esto hizo eco en mi mente. Y escuche algo ¿sería la respuesta? Pero lo que escuche no era algo agradable, era un sonido grotesco. Pronto

cesó. Ttuve una vaga sansación... de que me movían, me arrastraban mejor dicho.

Pero lo ignoré y continue con los ojos cerrados, en mi oscuridad absoluta...

C H I C A GO, O C T U B R E D E 1 9 2 5 (actualidad)

- ¿Perdone? Señorita...

- ¿Eh...? - había quedado dormida mientras recordaba. La anciana que compartía vagón conmigo me había despertado.

- Tenía mala cara, como si estubiese sufriendo por una pesadilla y pensé en despertarla...

- Oh, muchas gracias. la verdad, era de mis peores pesadillas.

- De nada joven. - terminó de de hablar y siguio tejiendo. - Si me permite la pregunta ¿a dónde se dirige? - alzó la mirada para verme.

- A EdgeWater, pienso coger un barco que me lleve a Europa.

- ¿Europa? - la calida voz de la ancianita envolvio aquel continente con su voz cuando lo mencionó. - Un hermoso lugar... pero bastante lejos de aqui ¿vas de turismo?¿a visitar a alguien?

- Si... visitaré... - a personas que no conocía de nada, pero, que según me habían dicho, me ayudarían... ¿El problema? No sabía donde se encontraban relamente. Solo que estaban en Europa.

- Eso esta bien... - y continuó tejiendo, acabada la conversación. Volví mi vista hacia la ventana mientras veía pasar por delante de mi gran cantidad de arboles. Me hacían retomar mis recuerdos...

C H I C A GO, S E P T I E M B R E

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aun tenía la mente nublada. Poco a poco vea mi entorno.

No me encontraba en el mismo sitio. Ya no estaba en la callejuela, siquiera en la ciudad...

estaba en un bosque. Infinidad de árboles me rodeaban. No sabía donde me encontraba, pero se sentía un lugar cálido...

Me di cuenta de que esto no podía ser real, debía estar muerta o por lo menos soñando...

cai tambien en la cuenta de que debería estar gravemente herida. Puse mi mano en los lugares donde aquella bestia me había atacado. Ya no había nada. Solo sangre reseca.

No podía estar pasando... me levante poco a poco hasta ponerme de rodillas, me pellizque

en el brazo y sentí dolor. No era un sueño... y si estubiera muerta ¿por que iba a sentir dolor? Me levanté poco a poco, aun tenia la mente espesa, pero aun así empece a caminar hacia delante, sin saber donde iba.

¿Saben? tengo un grandioso problema que me acompaña a todos lados sin importar la situacion... y es mi enorme torpeza. Cai de bruces al tropezar con una raiz de un árbol salida. Provocandome una profunda herida en la pierna. Sangre bortaba a borbotones de ella, escocía. Desgarre parte de mi vestido, ya bastante sució quedo al caer en aquella callejuela y haber estado tirada en el suelo de un bosque asi que no me importaba. Lo unude a la herida fuertemente. Me intente levantar, pero a causa de la perdida de sangre me había mareado. Consegui ponerme en pie y continuar andando.

Por fin algo bueno, vi que el camino que seguia se iba marcando con piedras, como si cerca hubiera personas. Avance más rapido con la esperanza de encontrarme con auxilio... El mareo se acentuaba más por el esfuerzo y por las energías gastadas, me sentía muy debil, perecía que hubieran pasado días desde que comí.

- Al fin... - me sentia triunfante, había encontrado un pequeño pueblo un poco más lejos de donde me encontraba. Pero el agotamiento me venció y cai desmayada...

- ...I sia melbneg... - escuchaba voces, no sabia si era que no oie bien o que hablaban en otro idioma. Empece a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Ohhh jisn ens . esa última era una voz más aguda, como la de una niña.

-¿Dónde...? - abri los ojos por completo, me encontraba en una casa humilde, delante mía se encontraba una niña y una mujeralgo rellena y bajita.

- Estás en un pueblo - dijo la pequeña. - te encontramos en el suelo y te trajimos aqui para curar tu herida.

- ¿Como...? - aun seguía desorientada - oh, muchas gracias. Hubiera muerto de no ser por vosotras... ¿En que pueblo estoy?

- Uno en las afueras de Chicago. Pocas visitas tenemos. - seguía hablando la niña. La mujer parecía apartada, sin hablar. - oh, no sabe tu idioma. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

- Pues... simplemente aparecí allí... sin saber como llegue hasta alli. Solo se que antes estaba en el centro de la ciudad y de repente...

- ¿...apareciste aqui? - la niña quedo en silencio durante un rato. Se volvió a la mujer de detras y parecia explicarle lo que habíamos hablado. La mujer le respondio en el mismo idioma, y la niña se volvio a mi de nuevo - ¿que fue lo que te pasó?

- Un... monstruo negro, grande, de ojos rojos y voz... gutural, estubo a punto de matarme. Mato al ladrón que me perseguía antes.

- ¿un mosntruo negro? - se volvió a la muejr de nuevo y se lo comentó, luego volvió a mi - se les conoce como sarfos, o demonios en tu idioma. Es raro que estubiera en la capital... ya no les suele interesar los humanos de alli...

- Me dijo que al fin me encotró, y que el había ganado la carrera - la niña volvio ha hacer lo mismo de antes, pero ahora la mujer se escandalizó un poco más.

- ¿Te ha pasado... algo extraño? - esta pregunta me desconcentró... ¿tendría algo que ver lo que me pasó...?

- Si... mi familia, mis amigos... desaparecierón. Simplemente, quede sola. Como si nunca hubieran existido. Mi hogar, deshabitado e impecable cuando volví de un viaje para compras. Busque a las personas que conocía, tampoco estaban. Vecinos, no me conocían ahora... En la noche, con las calles más vacías que nunca, fui al hospital para ver si mi padre estaba trabajando aun allí. Ppero un ladrón o lunatico a lo que fuera empezo a perseguirme y me desvie, encontrandome luego con el mosntruo... - mis lagrimas empezarón a emanar - no se por que, no se que ha pasado... solo que estoy sola ahora.

- No llores... - la mujer la agarro del hombro y le dijo algo antes de que se dirigiera a mi. Ella le contesto con desacuerdo, luego resignada se giro a mi - Nosotras... no sabemos decirte que es lo que puedes hacer. Solo que empezaran a seguirte. Debes encontrar la forma de huir, a aquel lugar...

- ¿Qué lugar...?

- Un sitio donde... nadie te tocará. No podemos decirte donde está, por que lo pondríamos en peligro. En el, habrá aguien que te de todas las respuestas a tus preguntas... - la mujer volvió a hablarle - pero primero... debes encontrar a las personas que te dirán donde está ese lugar sin hacerlo peligrar...

- ¿Donde...?¿Donde puedo encontrar ese lugar?

- No lo sabemos bien, se transladan muchas veces para evitar que los encuentren. Solo que aún siguen en Europa. Los distinquiras por este emblema... - dibujo en un papel una luna dentro de un rombo marcado en cuatro puntos. - tenlo, guardalo como un tesoro hasta que los encuentres. - la mujer vlvio a hablarle, la niña me miro con resignación - Por favor... cuando estes lista marchate... puedes estar poniendo en peligro nuestra seguridad y anonimato...

- Gracias... - tome el papel. Por lo menos, ahora tenía algo que hacer. - se lo agradezco de verdad... espero poder devolverles este favor...

- Puedes quedarte hasta que se te cure la herida... - quito las bendas. Quedamos petrificados - si, eres extraña... - ya no había herida.

- Entonces... creo que me marcharé... - dije, intentando sonar calmada y quitando peso al asunto.

C H I C A GO, O C T U B R E D E 1 9 2 5 (actualidad)

- Joven - la anciana volvía a llamarme. Volví a la actualidad y la mire para ver que quería - ¿te apetecen unos dulces? Este viaje es agotador.

- Sí por favor - y me tendió la mano con el.

- Alegran estos pequeños placeres de vez en cuando - la anciana hablaba animada y simpática, por lo menos el tren se me haría agradable.

- Sí, uno los valora más en estas situaciones. - mi voz se fue apagando. Fijé mimirada en algo negro y muy rápido que se acercaba al tren. Pronto se vio ocultado. Me levanté un momentno de mi asiento para ver si aún lo veía... pero desapareció.

- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó extrañada.

- Emm, nada, solo estiraba las piernas... - podía ser una alucinación, si era así no valía de nada asustarla. Volví a sentarme y tratar de tranquilizarme.

El tren se zarandeo a los lados.

- Uy, debío ser una roca - comentaba la anciana.

De repente, presentí algo... En tan solo unos instantes me había agachado y algo había atravesado el vagon de lado a lado. El tren empezó a zarandearse más, y algo lo estaba rompiendo rapidamente, causando el terror. Me puse en pie de nuevo y abrí la ventana dispuesta a saltar, me gire a la anciana... pero ya estaba muerta. En pánico sali fuera de nuestro vagón, era un caos de personas corriendo y gritando. El monstrouo o demonio, por la semejanza al anterior, entro dentro. Me miró, y se dirigió a mi. Quede paralizada. Más atras hubo una explosión, en la sala de maquinas, se iba propagando las explosiones... ya no quedaba nada para llegar hasta donde estabamos... y salte.

Cai en la dura tierra rodando hasta quedarme quieta. Me había echo unos arañazos, pero por lo menos conservé la vida. El demonio parecía que había muerto en la ultima explosión.

Aún seguía en pánico... aquella anciana, y tantas otras personas habían muerto...

Pero debía proseguir... Me levanté de nuevo, y continué la dirección de las vías de tren, hasta el puerto que me llevaría a mi siguiente destino.


End file.
